


Anchor.

by fionaisveryvulgar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, basically percy realizes everything, sorry lol, this is quite sad for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionaisveryvulgar/pseuds/fionaisveryvulgar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo was his anchor.</p><p>And he didn't realize until it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i got this work off my old wattpad account. I wrote this for Percy's birthday, but then I decided, oh yeah, I could also post it here, so here you go :D  
> BTW, this is unedited, and I know there are lot of mistakes, so I apologize!

"Let me in!" Percy shouted, panicked, trying to push through the stubborn son of Jupiter blocking the infirmary door.

Jason held his lips in a tight line, his icy blue eyes hard and furious. "Why should we?"

Nico di Angelo came back from the Underworld, accidentally shadow traveled to someplace different, and managed to get back to Camp, but not before getting attacked in a weak and dazed condition. He stumbled into camp boundaries bloody and disoriented- and passed out in front of some very stunned Demeter campers.

The son of Poseidon faltered. He never thought he'd get questioned on his rights to visit someone he knew for five years. "I'm his friend."

"Are you?" A blond eyebrow was raised at him. Jason was seething, and everyone could feel the sharp shocks that was coming off off him.

"What makes you think I'm not?"

Jason growled at him. "Do you even know him?"

"Of course I do! I fought most of my wars with him." Percy argued. "I know his past, I've been here since he was ten. I saved him as much as he saved me."

The Roman was quiet, but his glare was just as deadly as Percy's. "You know Nico. But do you know who he is?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Why are you even bringing this up?"

"You've won two major wars alongside him, but have you ever gotten to know him like a friend should?" Jason pushed, his scowl set even deeper.

"I knew his sister. I know he plays Mythomagic. I know he likes black. I know he's powerful enough to strip someone's mortality away. I knew him since he was ten." He threw in the last sentence again to remind Jason.

"He doesn't." Jason said quietly.

"What?" Percy grunted.

"He doesn't like black. It just helps him with his powers a lot.@

"How do you know that?" He challenged. 

"I'm Nico's friend."

"Oh, and his only friend is you?"

"Including Reyna, Coach Hedge, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Leo, Will..."

"Why is Annaneth on the list?"

"She understands him."

"Why could someone like her understand him?" Percy sounded exasperated.

"And this is why you're not his friend. You don't understand him. Nico went through so much, yet you never realized it."

"I do realize that."

"Really?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "Imagine him literally risking his life just to help us win those two major wars. He barely received recognition. Imagine if he didn't do anything he could to save our sorry asses."

Percy shook with rage. "I just want to see Nico."

"I'm not letting you." Jason drew his sword.

Percy uncapped Riptide. "Are we seriously doing this just because we argued?"

"It's more than that, actually." The son of Jupiter raised his weapon in challenge.

"What, are you pissed just because I apparently didn't realize he did everything for Annabeth?"

"Nico values life highly. He wouldn't let everyone else die just for someone he loved."

"And I'm right. He risked his life more than thrice just because he wanted to help and protect Annabeth."

"Who cares about your girlfriend? Gods, you are so dense." Jason lunged, his blade sparking with electricity.

The son of Poseidon blocked it and swung the glowing bronze blade. "He likes her, obviously. Maybe even loved her."

"This isn't about your girlfriend. Even she knows. How stupid are you, Seaweed Brain?" He taunted, and somehow Percy missed the comment about Annabeth knowing something was up. Probably because he was busy dodging the deadly blade.

"You -" Percy snarled, pinning Jason to the door in one swift move, pinning his sword arm down to his side.

"Imbeciles." A voice said in disgust.

Percy dropped him at once. Both of them turned and quickly sheathed their weapons, glaring at each other so fiercely, the other campers backed off in fear- whether from being zapped or have a massive storm or earthquake, Percy didn't know.

"Mr. D." Jason muttered in acknowledgement. "Chiron."

"Don't act foolish, boy. The kid wouldn't like it." The wine god grunted.

"My apologies." Chiron said, pushing them both aside and trotted inside. "And come in, the two of you."

The two demigods obediently followed their camp directors inside.

Nico di Angelo was lying on the best bed of the infirmary, unconscious. Hazel stared down grimly at her brother, with Rachel Elizabeth Dare casually glancing at them before resuming her novel.

Percy choked; the scene was too painful for him. Nico di Angelo with his shaggy black hair, scarred olive skin and was it his imagination, or was he actually glowing? His head was bandaged, his forearm as well as his torso was bandaged.

Percy stared at him quietly, barely noticing Annabeth entering the room with a damp clothing.

"We used as much ambrosia demigods can safely consume." Will Solace said with a grimace. "A bit too much, perhaps, but he could heal at a faster rate, although that won't guarantee his survival. At the moment, we just need to lower his body temperature. Father said he would come tomorrow. Most of the damage was emotional, and we can't do much about that."

Chiron nodded, gazing sadly at Nico. Pain flashed in the centaur's eyes, as if a thousand sad memories rushed in his mind.

Jason nodded absently at the information and took the seat next to Hazel. Both of the Romans shared a knowing look with one another.

Percy watched as if in a trance as Annabeth carefully wiped Nico's forehead. He never actually noticed how gentle she -and his friends, for that matter- was around him. Nico hated being treated like a fragile kid, but somehow he never rejected the fondness from his friends anymore after the Prophecy of Seven was fulfilled.

He thought about how Nico willingly plunged into Tartarus alone in hopes of closing the Doors. How he stayed at the Underworld during the Titan war to convince Hades to fight with them just because Percy told him to. How he wandered around trying to find ways to help them survive. How he stayed strong even when everyone talked behind his back. How he managed to survive all alone.

And he was in pain. And Percy was somehow blind to all of that.

Visitors came and went as the day passed by, but Percy stayed by Nico's side. He had neglected Nico way too often, and he never wanted to leave the boy ever again after realizing just how much he went through.

Hazel gave him a sad smile and went to sleep in Cabin 13 in the middle of the night. It was just him. Him and Nico. One of them lying in the bed, his life force draining.

Percy took Nico's hand in his, comforted by the warmth of his skin. Usually his hands were cold. A smile played on his lips remembering the countless of adventures he experienced alongside Nico.

"You don't know, do you?"

He jumped. Mr. D seemed a tad bit sad looking at their linked hands. The god was leaning casually against the door frame, his eyes tired and his skin glowing slightly.

"Know what?" His voice came out hoarse.

"The poor boy is in love." The statement was said quietly. Percy felt his breath hitch.

"That I know."

"Oh, but not with Annabeth."

He turned to the camp director, snorting. "What are you talking about? Everything he ever did was for her."

"And that is where you're wrong." The god said simply. "Get some sleep, Jackson, or you'll pass out with excitement the moment he wakes up."

"Are you implying he'll wake up soon?" Percy said, not even bothering to hide his hopefulness.

"Perhaps." Dionysus grunted. "But it won't matter because he would have to agree or disagree to the choices the moment he wakes up."

"What choice?" He demanded.

Mr.D snapped his fingers, and Percy was engulfed in sleep.

\--

"You're kidding me, right?" Hazel hissed. "Hades said as long as he needed!"

"I wouldn't know, would I? It's not like I regularly have a chit chat with your father." Dionysus grumbled. "The choice would have to be made because he's on the verge of death. The process would be safer, cleaner and less painful for his mortal soul."

"Gods," Hazel muttered, rubbing her forehead. "Does it really have to be this way?"

"Ask your father. I wouldn't know."

Percy slowly pried his fingers away from Nico's tight grip. Suddenly he felt a wave of sickness washing over him. At least last night he had a glimmer of hope for the boy lying on his death bed. Now hearing that even Hades was prepared for his son's death, it made him feel guilty for being alive and healthy.

He still felt nauseous as he ignored Hazel asking him if he wanted breakfast. He couldn't handle another person dying. All of the dead before- he never got too attached to feel so strongly. Leo's death had been really hard on them before realizing that the monkey was alive and trolled them.

Now, here was Nico, the strongest demigod he ever encountered. The person who did everything for people who never gave him a second thought. Percy fought back the tears when he remembered how happy Nico was when he was ten- glowing with happiness, filled with love by his sister who was killed trying to save Percy and his friends, innocent and oblivious to the evil of the world.

But the tears flowed anyway.

"Nico..."

And he cursed the gods. He was willing to trade his life for Nico to be well and healthy. Percy was content, even if he died, he would die happy. Nico just started his journey to happiness. He had just discovered the meaning of love and friendship. The Fates couldn't just rip it away from the poor boy.

"Are you sure about that?"

He whipped his head around. "Apollo."

The sun god smiled sadly at them. "I heard you, you know."

"How-?"

"You cursed the gods. I heard your thoughts. Every god could hear you if they bothered to."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." Apollo agreed. "Hades would blast you without a second thought if he heard you, and he did, by the way."

"But he didn't blast me." He said, confused.

"Nico wouldn't have approved of that anyway. Besides, he's busy negotiating with the gods about his son's immortality and stuff."

"Is he really going to die?" He was painfully aware of his meek voice.

Apollo's eyes dimmed, which was ironic, since he was the sun god. "We can't tell. I would have to force his soul out of its slumber, and when he wakes, he would have to choose between immortality or a demigod life. Awakening the dying is risky business."

"But Hades would've just changed him after his natural death, right?"

"I think so. Death makes the transition easier, since your mortality isn't ripped away from you. Either he changes now, since he's dying, or he stays a demigod and wait for another death experience."

"Wouldn't his soul, like, be affected when you wake him?"

"Which is exactly why I'm here to anchor his mortal soul, unless he chooses otherwise. But things could go wrong." Apollo glanced around. "We'd better ask his friends to come."

Percy didn't miss the undertone of Apollo's voice; _just in case_.

He nodded silently.

\--

Percy took a deep, shuddering breath, and felt Annabeth squeeze his right hand. Hazel was at his left, giving him a reassuring look. Somehow, she wasn't that affected by the fact she might lose her brother, but it was probably because she trusted Nico's decisions enough.

Apollo nodded grimly. Nico was placed on a very comfy looking cushioned stretcher next to an open window behind Apollo's driver seat.

Frank, Hazel, Jason, Hedge, Piper, Reyna, Leo, Annabeth, Will and him looked at each other, urging anyone to step in first as long as it wasn't them. In the end all of them attempted to squeeze in at the same time.

Apollo raised an eyebrow at the peculiar scene, but chose not to say anything other than, "Keep his temperature average." The sun god reminded tersely, focusing on driving his sun chariot as fast as he could without accidentally killing all the demigods aboard, as in ripping their mortality away. Such a happy thought.

Frank struggled with the damp cloth that kept flying out of his hands. Hazel scowled at her boyfriend when the cloth struck her in the face.

Percy, however, stared right at Jason who was glaring at him. The blond was acting as if Nico's delicate condition was entirely his fault.

"I never asked..." Percy's voice was hoarse from crying and the lack of use. He cleared his throat. "What happened to him? What attacked him?"

Will looked at him, his eyes holding a familiar light. And Percy realized with a start that those eyes held the same intense anger, pain and anguish Nico's did.

He shut his mouth up and resumed his staring at Frank and Hazel taking care of Nico. Piper was charmspeaking both Will and Jason to calm down. Leo was placing his hands on the 'impressive workmanship' to figure out the gears and stuff. Annabeth was just staring at Percy sadly, gripping his hand in hers.

Tears still made their way down Percy's face as he thought about how he had failed Nico multiple times. Piper's charms were blocked out, just dead ringing in his ears.

Apollo slammed the brakes. Everyone jolted out of their chairs and already unstable position, causing the -very uncomfortable- messy pile of demigods on the floor.

"Now I'm really getting to know you," Leo winked at Piper who made a face. Jason awkwardly wiggled his arm through entangled limbs and zapped Leo's face lightly. Reyna cursed the Latino in Spanish and Latin.

Frank, who was blissfully unaware by the fact that he prevented all of them from standing up by sitting on top of the pile, was given a kick in the back by some random foot. He yelped and turned into a white parrot.

Several minutes later, they returned their attention to Apollo who was talking to some nymphs in front of the garden with Nico on his stretcher. He didn't seem to be flirting, but seemed to be talking gravely about Nico's condition. The four nymphs were differently colored according to their life source .

The pink-tinged nymph lightly held Nico's wrist, taking his pulse. She shook her head, head drooping, eyes watering with some chlorophyll.

"Ooh, she's an emotional one." Leo whistled.

"Hush, you have Calypso!" Piper smacked his arm.

Apollo said some goodbyes and gestured for them to follow, Nico's stretcher levitating next to him. He shook his head, scarily similar to the pink nymph.

"I fear..." the sun god mumbled. "Never mind."

The doors swung open, revealing the Olympians gazing at them, their auras of power buzzing in the air.

Hades frowned when he looked down at his son. He glared at Aphrodite so fiercely her image flickered.

After everyone settled down, Zeus clapped his hands (for a good round of thunder) and smiled tightly at the assembled demigods.

"The gods have agreed in stripping Cupid's immortality for a year for damaging a destined god's health as it could affect the transition," he said in his deep lawyer voice. Percy could almost hear the gavel banging. "And in agreement, we have also decided to restrict Aphrodite's powers in weaving threads in Fates."

"That's not fair," Aphrodite complained. "It would be imbalanced! I had always had a hand in weaving someone's fate! Love alone would create a thousand possibilities for a soul."

"That is true." Athena agreed. "Father, love creates a million crossways, just like Nico's threads. He could have stayed behind at camp and avoided the attack he'd long anticipated."

Zeus hummed. "Sounds legit. Alright. The second sentence is dropped."

Annabeth visibly paled at how lightly he took the matter.

"Um..." Percy suddenly felt so small under the gaze of powerful gods. "What exactly happened to Nico?"

"Poisoned," Hephaestus grunted. "By love."

"That could happen?"

"He felt very strongly about..." Hermes stopped abruptly when Athena threw a dagger (literally) past his forehead. "Um, when you feel strongly about something, you're already poisoned. But Nico went through so much, adding layers and layers of poison. Cupid struck when his heart was already damaged."

"He went insane." Apollo noted. "I bet Cupid didn't expect him to be so broken. He felt such a strong anguish, even Akhlys didn't do anything."

The goddess of misery herself found Nico too broken...Percy felt his heart clench.

"Do we bring him now?" Apollo asked, looking at his uncle with respect.

"Yes." Hades waved his hands lazily, and around his throne gathered the spirits of the Underworld- Thanatos, Lady Styx, the other river nymphs Percy didn't recognize, Orcus, the Furies, Persephone herself, and several other gods.

"Young prince Nico," Lady Styx hissed. "How in agony his soul is."

The underworld people muttered in agreement.

Apollo raised his hands and a chill washed over them all. He spoke in Greek, his eyes blazing with fire when he looked up at Hades. "Do I have full permission of the council on the rising of Nico di Angelo?"

Hades nodded, to which Zeus gave him a very offended look, and the sun god brought his hands together. A golden beam of light fell on Nico, and that was when chaos took place.

-

Percy uncapped Riptide as soon as the shrill scream reached his ears.

Darkness had spread out of Nico, and Apollo was still chanting madly, his blazing eyes and Nico's glowing body the only thing lightening the place. Even Riptide's light was extinguished by the darkness.

A muffled roaring pierced through the chaotic screams, and Percy intercepted a set of teeth that had been intent on chomping his head off. He sliced off the monsters head, the sound of it returning to the darkness confirming that it was one of the underworld monsters.

He rolled through the deadly waves of shadows, slicing and slashing Riptide into any enemy that dared to come across him. He had enough of everything. Nico's situation left him empty-headed and stunned. Everyone spoke of Nico as if he was the warrior of love, as if he suffered through all this pain for love. It made his head throb.

With a satisfying _shink_ of his blade passing through another monster, Percy turned and stifled a scream of horror. A huge shape made of pure darkness was looming over Nico, his fingers reaching out very slowly to the unconscious son of Hades. He glowed with a faint red aura, and seemed to be smirking. Percy charged towards the monstrous beast of shadows.

Percy slipped on a stray puddle of shadows, Riptide clattering out of his hands, lying on the ground a few feet away. He had to stop the thing. Whatever it was, it was taking away Nico.

"Stop!" Hades roared. Everybody froze.The sound of weapons clattering to the ground made Percy look up from his position. Even the monsters looked up, as if waiting for orders.

Hades pursed his lips. "You are excused. Return to the underworld. Your master is safe."

The blurs of darkness seemed to nod and slip into the ground once more. The room lightened once more.

"W-what?"

The Olympian gods regarded a humiliated Percy laying sprawled on the ground.

"Family," Poseidon gave him an amused look. "It is best of we leave them to this alone."

Ares nodded absently, muttering about the difficulty of moving in shadow form and praising the monsters for their agility, and left with the rest of the Olympians.

"What were those?" Frank asked, his voice squeaky.

Leo chuckled and slapped his back. "Scared, Zhang?"

Frank shoved him. "Says the guy that threw himself onto a pillar!"

"Those were..." Hades glanced at his son. "His monsters. Call them his inner demons, I suppose. They're born straight from-"

"His feelings." Piper interjected, her voice quivering. "His monsters are born from his feelings."

Hazel stared at her brother in awe and pity. Jason looked pained once again, his body giving off random shocks (Leo's eye twitched every time he felt a static charge). Frank seemed to share the pain and pity. 

Annaneth smiled sadly at Percy's expression, as if she knew all along and was waiting for Percy to figure it out.

"I- I can't get through." Apollo muttered. His face was pale and he was sweating heavily.

Hades gritted his teeth. "He couldn't have gotten pass." He glared at Percy as if he wanted him to step up and simply summon Nico.

Oh.

He walked up to Nico's unconscious body. He knelt and took his cold hands. "Nico..." his voice cracked. Pain spread in his chest. Tears flowed. This could be the last time he ever saw Nico alive. He wanted to have Nico by his deathbed, not the other way around. Especially when Nico haven't found his happiness. "Wake up."

Silence.

"Please." He pleaded. He was exposed and didn't care. Everyone saw him broke down at that one simple word. His want for Nico to just wake up and open his eyes. All the pain was shown clear and boldly. He cried and cried, his tears dampening Nico's shirt.

Then he felt the hand clench his. Nico frowned and his body shuddered. _As if_...

As if he was doing his best to wake up.

"Nico." Percy said. "Wake up."

A gasp left the son of Hades' lips. His eyes flew open and he sat up in panic, head swiveling around in many directions, weak, yet alert.

Percy gripped Nico's shirt and cried into his chest.

"Hey." He said weakly. Nico's hand gripped his hair tightly, and he pulled Percy tighter against him.

"You idiot." Percy laughed, but it sounded a bit watery.

Hazel kissed Nico's cheek, Leo combusted into flames, Frank nodded as if he found everything satisfactory. Jason was laughing hysterically while hugging his crying girlfriend. Annabeth was talking to Apollo about what he and done, thanking him formally. Reyna talked to Will about how important it is that he took good care of her 'little brother' while suspiciously caressing her hunting dagger.

Nico seemed reluctant to let go of Percy, but he pulled away and kissed Percy's cheek in one quick motion. "Io sono en amore con lei. Niente potra ma cambiare nulla." He muttered.

Jason smiled proudly at Nico. Leo seemed to rewind everything his head, translating whatever Nico had said, then said a quiet 'oh'. Hazel smiled at Nico as if he had done the best thing ever. Everyone seemed proud of Nico, and Percy had _no idea_ what Nico had said.

Annabeth smiled. "Look, I'm not encouraging it, but I'm proud of you, Death Boy."

Nico smiled bashfully at her. He smiled so widely Percy wondered what on earth he had said that made everyone so happy.

"In English, please? Clueless American here." Percy reminded.

Everyone smirked (except for Hades who came close, but it looked more like a grimace than anything). Nico flushed bright red. He leaned in close to Percy's ear, and his hot breath made Percy shiver involuntarily.

"I'm in love with you, Perseus Jackson. Nothing would ever change that."

Percy looked at Nico in shock. Nico seemed nervous.

"I'm sorry." Percy hugged him tighter. "I wish I could return your feelings, but..."

Nico snorted. "Yeah, I sort of figured that out five years ago."

"That long?"

"Ever since that day. And always."

"You cheesy shi-"

Hades cleared his throat. "As much as I'd like to see you all loved up, let's get to the decision that only takes two minutes to make." 

Nico pushed Percy off him. Read; he wasn't gentle.

He had a hard time wiping his face void of emotions, so he just smiled as he said, "I guess I'll stay as a demigod first."

"You mean all of that for just one sentence?" Leo complained.

"Shut up, Valdez."

"Yes, grandpa."

"You just want me to design a terrible punishment for you after your death."

"Let's see you try."

"Nico." Apollo said sharply when he started to get up. "You still need rest."

"I'll take care of him, father." Will promised.

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "You'd better."

-

Percy cornered Will afterwards. "What's your deal?"

The blond raised an eyebrow. "I care about Nico."

"I have a feeling it goes deeper than that."

"Of course. I like him. Probably even love him, heck if I know." He said nonchalantly.

"Just..." Percy grasped for the right word. "Take care of him. I can't be there for him, so please-"

"I get it, Percy. As much as it pains me knowing you almost caused his death, you really are a Seaweed Brain."

-

"Percy, that was years ago."

"Two years." Percy said again in disbelief. "You could've just became a god of shadows or something."

"You stayed for Annabeth. I stayed for you." Nico said simply. He was more open now about his feelings for Percy.

"But now-" Percy smiled teasingly.

Nico blushed. "Shut up, Jackson."

Will slid next to his boyfriend in his seat and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Death Breath."

Nico snorted. "You insisted on kissing before brushing."

"Hey, it was cute!"

"Unhygienic, son of Apollo." Nico reminded, tapping his boyfriend's nose.

Percy smiled at the adorableness. Sure, Frazel was his OTP, but Solangelo was a close second. Annabeth swung an arm around his neck and kissed him. "Stop staring, you creep. I knew you were into gay porn."

"I'm not!" Percy argued, face turning red when the couple smirked at him. "I watch straight porn! Cockerels and va-jay-jays!"

"You disgusting person." Annabeth snorted, and stole a piece of his pancake.

"Who's discussing Percy's sexuality?" Hazel smiled, her boyfriend behind her. 

"I get bi vibes, how about you?" Jason joked, turning to his girlfriend.

Piper stole Jason's glasses and pretended to be a professional inspector. "Pansexual, confirmed."

Percy whined. "Straight!"

"I saw the way you looked at Jason." Will sang. For a son of Apollo, he had a terrible voice.

"I wasn't, I swear!" He said when Piper glared at him playfully. "I'm straight!"

"Really? Or were you looking at this hot stuff?" Leo shouted loudly, making Calypso snort from her seat next to Demeter kids.

"Pretty sure it wasn't you."

"Ouch, babe." Leo mimed a spear passing through his heart.

"I'm straight!" Percy repeated, grabbing Annabeth and kissing her messily a dozen times to prove his point.

"As straight as a ruler?" Jason supplied, though he looked like he was about to laugh his ass off.

"A bent one, that is!" Leo guffawed and high-fived Jason.

\--

"I can't believe you." Percy complained. He and Nico were sitting at the beach, after a week at the infirmary and dozens of ambrosia and nectar doses. He recovered quickly and decided they really needed a talk.

"Why not?"

"You say you love me."

"Yeah, why?"

"I feel guilty..."

"Percy, I would rather we be friends than us being together out of pity and guilt."

"I guess."

Nico leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I needed to do that."

"It's fine." He didn't really care as long as it put a rare smile on the Ghost King's face.

"And Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my anchor."

And he knew no matter how stupid he acted Nico still forgave him. That gave Percy a slight guilty feeling, though.

It made him sad knowing Nico grew into such an amazing person yet he didn't see it. To him it was always the geeky sunshine and the brooding angry loner.

Now he was so much more than that. So much more than Percy, even.

It made a small wistful smile linger on his lips as he watched Nico stare out into the sea, the dark brown eyes reflecting blue and green waves.

Percy thanked the Fates for everything that had happened that led to this. No matter what had happened, those twisted sharp edges in his life still smoothened out into this beautiful thing Percy was seeing with his very eyes. 


End file.
